Recently, as demand for mobile devices on which a camera is mounted has increased, research on a mobile camera has been actively progressing.
Due to a characteristic of a mobile camera which is mounted on a mobile device, the size of the mobile camera is constrained.
In the case of a mechanical stop, the stop and a lens need to be spaced a predetermined interval or more from each other because of a thickness of the stop itself. Therefore, the mechanical stop could not be applied to the mobile camera.
Accordingly, when a photograph is captured by a mobile camera at a bright place, such as a beach in the summer, outside of a range in which the mobile camera can be controlled by an electronic shutter and the like, there is a problem in that a good photograph cannot be captured due to the saturation of brightness.